My Servant or Love?
by Allykinz-chan
Summary: Link, a handsome and wealthy boy soon to be heir to his family's fortune, meets Zelda, a girl that is to come to his assistance as a new maid. They quickly become the best of friends, and he promises her something very important. Will he intend to keep it, or is this promise meant to be broken? Rated K , maybe rated T later. Child Fluffiness and AU, mind you.
1. Mischief

**OKEY-DOKIE! This is my second**** fanfiction! *laughs nervously***

**Cat: She has a lot more****. Lemme just go look fo- **

***whacks Cat with a bat* He's just spouting nonsense! Ahaha! Well, this is **_**OBVIOUSLY **_**Zelink, my second OTP (My first is SoulxMaka, and I'm not ashamed to say it!). It's practically canon in the new installment, **_The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_**! Darn it, Zelda, WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM? All of us Zelinkers were on edge when you just got up to his face and then BAM! You push him off a stupid cliff! ;-; I was screaming in pain. **

**Oh, whoops, I just wasted your time, imaginary reader. Enjoy the first chapter!**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, **_The Legend of Zelda_** doesn't belong to me, it belongs to **Nintendo**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Mischief<p>

Link sat idly, staring at a book, while quietly sipping his tea. A knock came from his door. "Come in," he said, his eyes still glues to the same paragraph that he had been staring at for the last half hour with an annoyed expression.

At the door, a girl his age stood, in a black maid's outfit. "Link-sama, it's time for archery practice!" she chirped.

He groaned in annoyance before asking, "Why do you call me that, Zelda?" He got up from the chair, and turned to her, with his face showing pure annoyance. "It's really, and I do mean, annoying and unnecessary. You should know that by now, I've told you like a million times!"

She pouted slightly in response, replying, "I _have _to if you didn't know, for the last, I don't know, five years maybe. Your father has owned me since I was like, three. So that makes you my owner also. Since you a blood related to him and anyone else has total power over me if they are blood related, friends, steps, in-laws, adopted, engaged, etcetera." As she was saying it, she was walking around the room making dramatic gestures with the words she used. She turned to him and said, "So I have to call you that, _Link-sama_." She smiled mischievously.

He shot Zelda a glare, which was still smiling, and then continued to stare at the book that was somehow still in his hand, well probably more likely the paragraph that was in the book. He looked up from it, and said, "But I'm your friend, aren't I?"

She gave him a confused look. "Well, o-of course you are," She stuttered out.

He mentally smirked as he faked sadness, and asked, "But am I really? You don't seem to like me as a friend!" He buried his face in his hands, showing his smirk.

"I consider you a friend! Why would you ever think that?" She immediately protested.

With an evil glint in his eyes as he took his face out of his hands, Link asked once again, "Or do you consider me _more _than a friend?"

She began blushing furiously. He started chuckling, which grew to laughter. "H-hey! Y-you stupid, immature j-jerk! How could you?" She screamed.

"It's not nice to call your sama-"

"Shut up!"

"Or future husband that!" She immediately stopped talking, and blinked confusedly.

"What?"

His face softened. "Well, considering you were five and I was seven, I figured you wouldn't remember my, our promise." He walked closer to her, and grasped her hands in his. "I told you, no, _promised_ you I would marry you someday."

"And that was five years ago, huh?" She asked softly. He nodded slowly. "Then, I guess we'll wait for that someday to happen then, now won't we?" They were silent for a moment. "Why did you exactly say that you would marry me?"

"Well, you know, I was five back then, we were both naïve and stuff."

"Give me the REAL reason Link."

"We always fight like an old married couple!"

"No, we don't. I've seen much worse Link; you don't ever want to see how my grandparents used to fight."

"Who cares?"

"Well, apparently you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Why do you always act immature?"

"Well why do you always act bossy?"

"I do not! At least I act my age!" Zelda huffed, and crossed her arms. "You're late for archery, Link-sama." She walked out of the door.

He chuckled with a small smirk of his face before yelling out the door, "See? We DO fight like an old married couple!"

He heard her scream back, "I'm going to get the real reason out of you someday, Link-sama! You'll see!"

* * *

><p>"Well done Link!"<p>

He wiped the sweat off his brows. "Thanks." The sun was baking the place; the temperature was at least 90 degrees to him.

The arrow went and pierced the target in the bull's-eye, perfectly, the same as the other 14 arrows he shot a bit earlier. "I think it would be time to go in, the sun is practically cooking me!" his instructor exclaimed. He laughed, and as they were both going in, Link was technically being pounced on by someone.

"Ruto, get off me!" He yelled at the girl.

She hesitantly got off. "Li-i-ink!" she whined, clinging on to him again. "I missed you!"

"Link-sama!" They both saw Zelda running towards them, well, more likely him. She quickly saw Ruto, and bowed. "Hello Miss Ruto!"

Ruto stared at her. "I cannot believe you."

"W-what?" Zelda asked.

"You think you can be all sweet, but I know what you're doing! You're going to steal Link from me!" Ruto accused, pointing a finger directly in her face. "I'll win Link's heart in the end! So give up already, you little pest!" Ruto then stomped off somewhere else.

"Sorry," Link mumbled, "She can be like that sometimes."

"No worries," Zelda said back.

"Anyways," Link said, "What are you doing here?" She didn't answer. "What, did you already miss me?"

She scoffed and turned away. "As if I did! You really need to act like your age!"

"Which is two years older than you, so I'm supposed to be bossing you around Zelda. Not the other way around." He poked her on the nose, while she was pouting with her arms crossed. "I'm the superior one, remember that." He said it more as a command than a question.

She sighed stubbornly, and asked, "What's with you?"

He raised an eyebrow, and questioned back, "What do you mean "What's with me?'"

"I don't know!"

He chuckled slightly, and walked passed her. "Well, I got to go, later."

She walked in after him. She had things to do also.

* * *

><p>"Malon, can you help me?" Zelda asked. A girl with fiery red hair walked toward her, a friendly smile on her bright face.<p>

"What do you need?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well, I need help getting some things done for Miss Ruto's arrival."

Malon frowned slightly, and asked, "What do you need? And more importantly, why are you even on this?"

"She still thinks I'm trying to steal Link. But I'm not!"

"Oh, but technically you are," A voice cut in.

"Hello, Link-sama!" Malon said.

"Please Malon, not you too!" He stared at Zelda, and asked, "What did I ever do to you? Now you're influencing them!"

Zelda snickered, and replied, "Not my fault. Yet it's funny how you think that. But you have to get ready for Miss Ruto."

"Oh, Goddesses no!" he yelled at her. "I don't like her! I like you! That's why I promised to marry you!"

Silence.

"You proposed to her?" Malon exclaimed. "When?"

"Uh, like five years ago," Link said sheepishly. Both his and Zelda's faces were flushed with embarrassment.

"Aw," Malon cooed, "That is so adorable!" Their faces got even redder. "So you guys are engaged or something?"

"I-I don't know," Link responded.

Malon narrowed her eyes, and exclaimed, "What? I can't believe you, Link!"

"You and me both," Zelda muttered under her breath. "Malon, we really need to get to work. Come on, before you start strangling Link." Zelda started dragging Malon away.

But as she was doing so, Malon was screaming at Link, "You aren't good enough for Zelda! You stay away from her! I'll tell Midna!" and things similar to that.

"You have some type of friend complex, Malon?" he asked smugly.

"Shut up!"

He turned around, only to be met with Ruto smashing into him. "Ruto, are you stalking me?" he asked loudly.

Her face tinted a few shades of pink, and she quickly stuttered out, "N-no! W-why would y-you think that? That's s-stupid!"

"Then how come you're here right now? The last time I checked, you couldn't even find your room in this place." This caused her to blush even more, turning into a stunning shade of red.

"Ahem, uh never mind." She got off him. "So, what are you doing later?" she asked.

"Eh, well, I was going to help Zelda with the roses in the garden," he replied.

She looked infuriated at first, but her expression changed quickly. "Okay. How about later?"

"Busy with things."

"Okay, but you'll do something with me tomorrow! And I'll make you!" She shouted at him, before running off.

_Creepy stalker girl_, he thought as he walked off to the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe you actually read this, imaginary reader. Now, HEADCANON NEKO!<strong>

**Cat: What?**

**Get me some water.**

**Cat: Wha- No way are you making me your servant.**

… **Aw.**

**Okay, well, I'm sorry I left this place in the dust... I really am... But on the bright side, I kind of fixed this chapter up, and made three more! Four chapters already for such a wimpy person like me!  
><strong>

**Well, review if you will.**

**That will let me know you're real.**


	2. Weird Moments

**OHMYGOD YOU GUYS ARE ON THE SECOND CHAPTER I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE WILLING TO GIVE YOUR TIME TO THIS STORY I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *faints***

**Cat: *slowly pats head awkwardly* Well um… she said she had a note for me if she did pass out so… Ahem…**

"**I feel very honored that you guys are reading this. No doubt that this has horrible grammar and is ridiculously… weird. But this, I am trying so hard to make this amusing and slightly childhood love themed-ish-ness. It is Zelink, I tell you. They will grow up and have beautiful children…" *coughs awkwardly* "In my headcanon, that is. **

"**Also, another thing, I forgot to tell you their ages, if you didn't know. **

**Link: 12**

**Zelda: 10**

**Malon: 11**

**Ruto: 11**

**Midna: 14**

"**I don't own **_The Legend of Zelda_**, **Nintendo** does. I only own the plotline. If I owned it, **Nintendo** would be in flames." **

**Of course it would. Can you imagine this noisy woman making a new TLoZ game? She would make it in modern times. Zelda games are **_**NOT**_** supposed to be modern.**

**Her head's messed up. Not that she had meant for it to mess up… she just has… fangirl syndrome. **

"**Now, onto chapter 2!"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Weird Moments<p>

"Zelda! Hey, where are you?" He shouted out, searching for any response.

"Over here, stupid!" She yelled back. "You passed me!"

He walked over, and sat on the chair, which was by the table that Link's father put in the garden. "I officially think Ruto-" He stopped himself, checking for any sight of Ruto before continuing, "-is a stalker."

Zelda turned to look at him, and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," he said, "She clings onto me like I'm a stuffed teddy bear, and she follows me."

"And what if I were to do that, Link?" She questioned, resisting the urge to laugh when she saw Link's face grimace at her comment.

"Then I wouldn't care at all."

She decided on her own, that he was a weirdo. "You know, you can be weird at times."

"So?"

"I don't know. It's just a fact." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you not like my randomness?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. And why do you ask?"

He stared at her. "You are VERY hard to understand, you know that? I don't get how people can understand how you speak so…" He tried to think of a word, "smartly." He smiled in triumph, thinking he won their little game.

"Okay… Let's just change the subject before you pass out from thinking too hard, Link-sama." Link scowled, but for a moment, before walking and standing over her. _Me: 1 Him: 0_, she thought amusedly, as she planted some roses into the soft earth that lay before her.

"What color roses?"

"A variety. What do you think, weirdo? Can't you see them next to me, or am I imagining those things now?" Her index finger pointed to the variety of buds beside her. "Are you blind?" she questioned, waving a hand if front of his eyes.

"No!" Link answered, staring at her as she giggled. His eyes darted to the rose buds. They were a crimson red, a beautiful pink, a pure white, or a sunny bright yellow colored rosebud, with at least fifty of buds in all. He crossed his arms. "Sometimes you can be a little too-" he began.

"-sarcastic? It's a special talent," she finished and smiled sweetly. "But maybe that will kill me someday."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't," He mimicked snootily.

Thwacking him on the head, she said, "And that's what _will_ get YOU killed someday. I swear, Link-sama."

"And yet you still call me that."

"Yep, because I know you will go insane one day from all this. Now are you going to help me or not?" She forced him down beside her, and laughed.

"Okay, I get one thing now. You're strong for a girl," he decided, as he got to work.

"Hm, okay, and if you don't want to get killed by an eight year old, I suggest you start working," she said maliciously, with an innocent smile that was obviously faked well.

"Goddesses, you're scary, and probably evil."

"Heh, no really? I can't believe you just now figured that out!"

But then, _she_ popped up. "Hi Link!" she greeted.

"It's Creepy Stalker Girl!" Link whispered to Zelda as they both got up.

"Shut up!" Zelda whispered back. She turned to Ruto, and asked with a smile, "How do you like your visit here, Miss Ruto?"

"I like it so far, but I'm a little thirsty. Zelda, could you get me a drink?" she asked innocently.

"Lemonade or water?"

"I want water."

"Okay, I will be right back!" She whispered to Link, "You're on your own, kid." She had a smirk as she walked out of the garden.

He refused to look at Ruto. He could imagine a scary grin, well no, a scary face that could be up in his face any moment now. _Who knows what Creepy Stalker Girl will do to me_, he thought. _She could have adults here to help her, and then she'll kidnap me! Oh Goddesses, who knows what Ruto will do?_ His mind went wild. "Link!" Her voice broke into his scary train of thought. He jumped slightly when she called his name. He still didn't dare look at her.

"You know what?" He turned very slowly and cautiously to Ruto, who was grinning at him. "I figured what I wanted to do with you tomorrow!" The nine year old exclaimed. She gripped his arm in an iron grip, and said, "We can go to the ocean! The one that's close to this place!" She started swinging his arm around, clearly not seeing Link being thrown off balance, and his face, which to some people, would be very hilarious. She was in dreamland, her wonderful dreamland in which she and Link were married happily, with no other pests to bother them. Link somehow got of Ruto's grasp, and he was flung forward, onto a person.

A certain_ maid_ to be exact.

'"Wh-what the? Link?" she exclaimed from under him. She was blushing furiously, with a confused expression, and yet, he was also. Both their bodies' were frozen, not moving at all. He was on top, his hands and knees on either side of her body, and his face was just a few inches away from hers.

_Why isn't my body moving? _They both thought at the same time. Ruto stared at the scene in shock. Then she started steaming. "What the heck? Link, get off her now!" She screamed, as she took hold of Link's forearm, and hauled him up. The forced motion made them come back to reality.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Link-s-sama!" She stuttered. She quickly bowed, and said quickly, "Y-your drink is on th-the table M-Miss Ruto! Good day!" And she ran off out of eyesight.

After a moment's awkward silence, Ruto hit him smack dab on the head. While Link was rubbing the spot where she hit him, she yelled, "Why'd you do that? What has gotten into you?"

"Okay first of all, nothing's gotten into me, and second of all, you flung me at her!"

She crossed her arms stubbornly and shouted, "I'm going, later!" She strutted out of the garden area. She could not, on any circumstances, say that she did that. That would be like losing to _that_ Zelda pest!

* * *

><p>Zelda was lying on her bed, clearly confused about what happened earlier. Her gaze was pointed towards the white ceiling, and she hugged a pillow close to her chest. The door creaked open, and Malon popped up from behind it.<p>

"Zelda? What are you doing here?" Malon asked, as soon as she walked past the doorframe. Midna bored walked behind, muttering a "Yo," before sitting on Malon's bed.

"You know. Just, stuff," she replied monotonously, still keeping her gaze at the ceiling.

"What happened? Did Link do something to you? Oh, when I find him, he's going to wish he was never born!" Malon seethed, about to kill someone.

Zelda slowly sat up, and put a reassuring smile. "It wasn't his fault."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, it's a long story!"

"I still want to hear it; nothing's going to change my mind."

"Okay, okay. But please, don't kill Link or Ruto." Zelda explained what happened at the time Link was there, to where they were now.

"So if she can't kill Ruto… can I?" Midna questioned. Zelda shook her head in disapproval, and Midna groaned.

"Don't we need to make a cake for Miss Ruto?"

"Psh, yeah. Don't bother though; she doesn't deserve it," Midna said, plopping on her bed.

"We still have to. Let's just take a break, then we'll get to work on the cake," Zelda said, as she settled into lying on her bed again. She got a book and began reading its contents.

* * *

><p>Soft footsteps resounded in the large hall as Zelda, Malon and Midna made their way to the kitchen. Midna stopped walking as Zelda and Malon continued.<p>

"Zelda! Malon! Come here and look, now! Link's sparring outside!" Midna exclaimed as she stared outside one of the windows in awe. Zelda walked over to one of the large windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, and took a glance out of it.

And there he was.

His swift, yet graceful movements seem to make the opponent, who was a girl, look like a klutz. Link seemed to confuse her, his speed and agility the cause. But she caught up soon enough. The girl tried to swipe the sword diagonally, but Link quickly blocked it, his sword the opposite direction. His strength helped him, as he overpowered the person, and her sword flew out of her hands, as she stumbled back, and fell. Link then pointed his sword at her neck, triumph and pride written all over his face. She was scowling in defeat.

Zelda also stared in awe. _It's like sword dancing_, she thought, as she looked at the scene dazedly.

The unknown girl got up, and she and Link shook hands. They exchanged words, and the girl walked away, with a water bottle in hand, taking a long drink every minute or two.

The next thing Zelda knew, she was being dragged outside by Midna, followed by a humming Malon. "Hey! Let me go!" she screamed.

"Uh-uh-uh! I want to see that girl! And besides, I want to kill Link!" Midna exclaimed cheerfully.

Zelda then protested, "That doesn't mean I want to!"

"I don't really care about your opinion at the moment!"

Zelda sighed in defeat, and allowed Midna to drag her in silence, with the exception of Malon humming. They got to their location not too long after.

"That was awesome!" Midna said to the girl.

"Yeah it was! It was like sword dancing!" Zelda agreed.

She girl grinned and giggled sheepishly. "Thanks. I'm Nabooru. Fourteen and-a-half years old by the way."

"I'm Midna, and I'm fourteen."

"Hi! I'm Malon, eleven years old. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Zelda, ten. I've heard of you. You're the best in the entire world so far, aren't you?"

"Eheh, not in the entire world, but thank you for noticing me talent," she said enthusiastically, grinning goofily.

The three laughed at the comment. They started walking towards the huge building again, until Link ran up to them and bumped into Zelda. "What the? Again, Link?" she asked in embarrassment, her cheeks tinting.

"That was an accident!" he reasoned, his cheeks also burning red from that event. "Ruto swung me towards you and I lost my balance!"

"So blondie here flirted with Zelda?" Nabooru asked Midna with a smirk, poking her on the shoulder.

"I-I did –n-not!" He yelled at Nabooru's direction.

"From what Zelda told me and Malon, I think he assaulted her," Midna stated simply.

Nabooru's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my, what the? Link you're only twelve, and you're already assaulting innocent little girls?" she exclaimed, trying not to burst out laughing.

"I didn't assault her!" He stared at the ground in utter embarrassment and shame. He looked up again and asked with a confused face, "How do we know about assaulting?"

"I… I don't know," Malon replied, looking confused as well.

"What is wrong with you kids?" Nabooru yelled as she went into a fit of laughter. Zelda stood, her face blank, and she was the most confused.

"What's assaulting mean?" Zelda questioned curiously.

Nabooru came to Zelda, put an arm around her shoulders, and made a dramatic gesture. "Well, there's many. There's assaulting for violence, s-"

"Don't tell her!" Link shouted as Midna tackled Nabooru and clamped a hand over the older girl's mouth. He turned to Zelda, and said, "You'll learn that soon enough, sweetheart." Zelda nodded in reply, still confused.

"Oh, so now you're calling her pet names?" Malon asked, irritated.

"Friend complex, Malon?"

"I'll kill you! Get over here!"

"Does this happen every day?" Nabooru whispered to Zelda.

"Yeah, a bit," Zelda whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I'm back… *pets Cat's head* Thank you for not doing anything mean.<strong>

**Cat: Whatever.**

***throws catnip in random direction and watches as he runs off* **

**But guys, I am so happy that you would read this. Childhood love is just adorable. My mind is exploding at the thought. But alas, I haven't had that, since I am now out of my childhood and into the **_**real world**_**. *shudders* I LOST MY CHANCE… but, as Cat would say, "I never had one in the first place." It's true. No one liked me **_**liked me**_**. Just the thought of someone who does is… just weird. I can't really imagine it. So I have a husband, Death the Kid. **

**Don't judge me. ;-;**

**Anyways, please review~**

**And please, please, _please_ don't kick me out of this lovely fandom that is Zelink. *bows pathetically* **


	3. Love: Unrequited, Wished For, and True!

**This is getting so fun…**

**But I have horrible skills at writing. 'Scuse me for that.**

**ANYWAYS! **_The Legend of Zelda _**belongs to **Nintendo**, not me.**

**If they put me in command… they just want to watch the world burn.**

**Cat: Just get **_**on**_** with it.**

***whacks Cat with a bat***

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Love; Unrequited, Wished for, and True!<p>

"So, Nabooru, how long you stayin'?" Midna asked, as she walked with her, Zelda, Link, and Malon.

"About a week or so at the most," was Nabooru's reply.

"Would be able to come over any time after that? We all enjoy your company!" Malon blurted out.

"Hn, I'll think about it. But how could I pass opportunities to see you guys? You all are so different from the kids I usually see." Nabooru stifled a laugh from the moment previously.

"_Guys! Please stop!" Zelda wailed, trying to tear Malon off of Link. "Midna! Help!"_

"_So, do you think Malon will actually kill him?" Nabooru asked._

"_Probably. After Link assaulting her, well, he'll be lucky if he just ends up alive… that is, if he can," Midna snickered. Nabooru joined her, both of them watching in amusement how poor Zelda had to break it up… by herself. _

_She had actually managed to do it, gently patting Malon on the back whilst Link was sucking in gasps of air._

"You guys," she said, "are cool. When you guys get older, I'll show you around Hyrule, maybe even get you to Termina!"

"Sweet!"

"Anyways, I'll see you later!" she jogged into a hall, leaving the four in silence.

"So…" Malon started rather awkwardly.

Zelda looked at the ground, then her periwinkle eyes widened in panic. "Guys!" she said frantically. "We need to get to the kitchen! Now!"

She grabbed the girls' hands without question and literally dragged them off.

"For the love of- you are ridiculously strong," Link muttered incoherently to Zelda.

* * *

><p>"Ooh!" Ruto looked adoringly out the window, watching Link walk outside. "There you are!" she squealed to herself. Inspecting so there aren't any <em>pests<em>, she immediately ran out of her room, down the hall, onto the stairs, into another hall, more stairs, and much, _much_, more of this later until appearing at the back door. pulling it open with much force, she sprinted for her Link, her hair bouncing with her movements.

She found him by the lake. He sat there, on the dock, while she hid behind a tree. Her face heated up at the sight of him, and she played with her fingers nervously. Then she heard him mumble something, and leaned forward, straining her ears to listen. Maybe he was talking nice things about her! She mentally sighed dreamily at the thought.

"How will I keep that promise? It's not like I can whisk her away on a carriage with white stallions. Dad would never approve me with her," he said to himself, swinging his legs back and forth slowly. Her faced turned a darker red. _He's th-thinking about… ma-marriage?!_ "But she would be perfect. Really smart, sweet, amusing, a good cook, that's for sure," he stated with a soft smile. "And, the way her eyes shine; a nice gray-blue color." She frowned slightly. _He… isn't talking about me… Why? Who is he-_ Then it hit her.

He was talking about _that Zelda pest_.

_What does her see in her? She is nothing but a maid! I have riches! And I absolutely __**will**__ make him mine._ She silently stomped off, saying one promise that she would sure keep for a long time.

"I _will_ make him _MINE_!"

* * *

><p>"So how is the cake going?" Midna asked, looking over Malon's shoulder in curiousity.<p>

"Miss Anju said that we just have to decorate it!" Malon said in glee.

"Oh really now? Well, don't make a mess, then," Midna exclaimed over her shoulder as she headed out. She needed the fresh air since she was in the kitchen for hours, just because of a cake that had to be _simply perfect_! Her face contorted into disgust at the thought of snooty little Ruto. She was rarely tolerable at times. Somehow _Zelda_ was more mature than that girl. But then again, she shouldn't be.

She passed by some of her friends while she was walking towards the garden, waving occasionally with "Hellos!" that were exchanged amongst the girls and rare boys.

The chilly night air hit her skin, as she breathed out a sigh of relaxation. She sat down on a bench and enjoyed the night, watching the fireflies in fascination. "This is _really_ romantic," she breathed out. "I mean, it's a wonderful night, fireflies are all around, and this is a _garden_. Roses and junk everywhere!" she exclaimed to herself. "Malon would be so peeved if I told her I want to set Link and Zelda up here." She giggled. "She has a Zelda complex!" was what she said in a sing-song voice, smiling impishly.

Gently lifting a bloomed rose from the ground, she sniffed it, savoring the sweet scent that it gave off. It's crimson color was also something to look at.

Twirling it around her fingers, she mentally wished that she would find a special someone. "Love sucks," she said to herself, as a petal flew off the rose, gently landing to the earth.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>goodness<em>!" Zelda exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Malon yelped.

"No! This looks amazing!" Zelda marveled at the cake. It looked too pretty to be eaten. "Did someone help?"

"Yes, of course!" Malon replied, wiping her hands on her apron. "Anju did. If not with her help, this would be a mess!"

"Well, this looks so cool!" Zelda walked up beside Malon stared at the cake for a minute.

"Well, it's off to bed for us by now," Malon said with a nervous grin.

"R-right!" Zelda agreed, looking embarrassed by being so entranced by a _cake_. She took a quick glance at it once more, and skipped off with Malon to bed.

A minute later, Link walked in, and looked in shocked to see such a big, nice looking cake. "This was _handmade_?"

"Yes," replied a voice from behind.

Link turned around quickly, to see Anju walk in with a soft smile. "Hi, Ms. Anju!" Link greeted when she walked towards him.

"Hello, Link," she greeted back, as she began cleaning the kitchen. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was just going to get a glass of water then go to bed," he replied. "How long did it take to decorate this cake?"

"Hm… about three to four hours," she replied, busily wiping the counter with a cloth.

"Wow…" he trailed off.

"Well, off to bed with you, mister!" she joked lightly, after he had gotten a cup with water.

He smiled in answer, and said, "Good night, Anju!"

He walked out, and nearly bumped into Midna, as she looked up in surprise from a red rose. "Oh, hey, Assaulter Guy," she said, watching as his face became red again. She smirked.

"So _mature_, Midna," he sarcastically drawled. "Why are you out so late? You can get in trouble."

"I was out for some air, so what? I can't get in trouble for breathing, can I?" she said casually, throwing the rose behind her.

"I… guess not…" Link said.

"Well, I'm off. Later." She began sprinting off.

"Later," he replied back. He jogged off to his room.

The red rose lay on the floor, forgotten to its owner.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh goodness. I'm actually doing a fourth chapter, guys.<strong>

**THIS GON B GUD! *shot***

**Okay, anyways, thank you for reading this, imaginary reader.**

**Cat: Don't review this guys, she'll think you actually exist.**

**QAQ But- **

**Cat: Don't even bother reading this; it's just horrible.**

**WHY CAN'T YOU SUPPORT ME FOR JUST ONE TIME?! *flips table* JEEVUS**

**Cat: Why don't **_**you**_** calm down?**

**I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT; YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL, FOR GOODNESS SAKE.**

**Cat: O_O I am so real.**

**YOU'RE JUST MY HEADCANON OR SOMETHING. I can always stop imagining you~**

**Cat: Please… REVIEW BEFORE I DIE. **

***has Cat pinned to wall with a plastic knife under neck* REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS NEKO TO DIE. **

**Cat: *stares at weirdly* A plastic knife…?**

**SHUSH.**


	4. Preparation, 1, 2, 3! Part 1

**OH MY FARORE WE ARE ON THE FOURTH CHAPTER SOMEONE CATCH ME. *faints***

**Cat: *rolls eyes and catches***

**Thank you~**

**Cat: Whatever. **

***gets up* Okay, well, fourth chapter, imaginary reader! Be happy I am continuing. I had a nine chapter one before this, but it was really short and not worth anyone's time, so it was deleted… off my iPod. I write stories in my iPod, so what? I get more inspiration when I'm using it, for some reason. I'm lucky that it has a "Notes" section. The first chapter of this story was written on my iPod Touch, so this would have never happened. So say thank you to this old 1****st**** gen iPod Touch dinosaur. 1****ST****. GEN. I am happy with it, screw cameras and iTunes accounts. Stupid iTunes made me waste a $50 gift card! *cries***

**Cat: *eye twitches***

… **Oh my goodness, I started getting off topic… and I'm telling you about the things that happen to me. So technically, you are my best friend now, imaginary reader. Kudos. **

**Cat: I will drag you away and write this myself if you don't get on with it.**

**Fine then, pushy. Besides! This is my story and you don't know the password to my computer~!**

_The Legend of Zelda _**doesn't belong to me, it belongs to **Nintendo.

**(Aren't I lucky to have such a Tsundere neko~? *giggles*)**

**Cat: *slowly drags me away by the arm***

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Preparation, One, Two, Three! Part 1<p>

"Rise and shine, girls!" a voice chirped from outside Malon and Zelda's door, knocking quietly.

Zelda sat up, covers sliding off her as she yawned, going over to Malon and shaking her awake. "Hey, Malon, wake up. We have to take a shower then set up the dining room."

"I'm up, I'm up," Malon groaned from her pillow, slowly lifting herself from the bed. "Give me a few minutes and go take a shower yourself, your hair is a mess," Malon giggled, trying to untangle Zelda's unruly brunette hair.

"Same to you, silly," Zelda replied, getting her maid outfit and undergarments, walking over to the bathroom.

~Much Later~

"Okay, so, we both took showers, what's next?" Malon asked.

"We head to the kitchen; we need to start decorating the dining room," Zelda answered, as they both walked out of their room.

"Oh yeah…"

"It has to look good for her, who knows what she'll do."

"Hey! You two weirdos!" Midna caught up to them, grinning.

"Hi, Midna!" Malon greeted.

Midna waved back. "So why do have to do this exactly? It's such a drag…"

"We want Miss Ruto to feel welcome," Zelda scolded. "We don't to make her feel as if she's not important."

"Pfft, who cares?" Midna snorted. "You need to stop being such a goody-goody, girl. You're going to end up an uptight… _outcast _nerd."

"You- you don't know that!" Zelda stuttered. "If anything, I may be a nerd, but I will be totally awesome on the inside!"

Midna suppressed a laugh, staring at the younger girl's pouting red stained face. Her stance was quite adorable too, her legs apart in what like a fighting position, and her arms crossed.

She looked at her for a long minute with a stare and her mouth twitched.

She lost it.

Her howls of laughter resounded throughout that certain part of the mansion, as Midna rolled around on the floor, tears of laughter beginning to come from her closed eyes. Her hands fell to her sides and clutched them tight, as she managed to choke out between fits of laughter, "It hurts! Oh my Goddesses, it hurts!"

Some of the other maids and butlers walked around her repeatedly twitching and rolling form, giving her weird or stern looks.

After about a minute or so, she stopped, her chest heaving up and down, gulping breaths of fresh air, struggling to stand up.

"Are you done?" Malon asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

Midna waved her off, standing up and walking off. Zelda, who stood beside Malon in embarrassment, just watched as Midna let out a few giggles while she walked unsteadily.

* * *

><p>"Okay, girls!" Anju chirped, albeit a bit sternly, as she clapped her hands to get the younger girls' attention. "Today is a big <em>big<em> day! We have to make sure this Welcome Party is absolutely perfect!"

Midna snorted, Malon rolled her eyes, and Zelda nodded her head quickly.

"Now, here we have duties, like the usual! Midna, Fado, and Cremia, you prepare the foods! Malon, you and Romani set up the dining table! Zelda, help me come and put the roses in the vases! Anyone else I had not listed, please clean around the main room and dining room, along with the kitchen! Make everything neat and spotless!" Anju waltzed out of the kitchen, with Zelda not far behind, and they wandered into the garden.

Needless to say, Zelda really didn't want to have any more memorable times here.

Zelda sat not very far from Anju, picking roses that looked elegant for the Welcome Party. She placed them in the basket next to her, and worked around the newly bloomed ones and the old ones that needed to be cut off.

A shadow appeared over her, and looked up.

"Link…"

He grinned childishly, and bowed mockingly. "Hey."

She went back to picking roses, and asked, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready for the party."

"Are you kidding me? I hate sitting on a chair for an hour straight just so they can fix my hair." He pointed to his dirty blonde locks, which were groomed neatly.

She let out a small giggle that sounded like the jingle of a bell. She touched his hair. "It feels… weird…" she began petting him, unknowingly making him blush.

"Please, Miss Flower Girl, go back to picking roses." She pouted, and her hands began to go back to getting roses.

"So, when are they going to find you?" she questioned, putting a handful of roses in the basket.

"About ten to fifteen minutes at the most." She nodded in reply, putting back another bunch of roses in the basket.

Out of nowhere, a rose colored in a bloody red landed on her lap.

With widened eyes, she gently picked it up, inspecting it. A thorn pricked her finger. She winced, dropping the suspicious rose and looking at her index finger. A large dot of blood slowly began to swell with the liquid coming out of her finger.

She put her finger in her mouth, licking it away.

A sudden eerie feeling flooded her thoughts, as Zelda swept her eyes across the vast garden. "H-hey, Link?" she called out, glancing at him for a moment before continuing to look warily at her surroundings.

He looked over at her curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

"Do you feel as if… as if… you're being watched… all of a sudden?"

With those words said, he felt as though he was punched harshly in his guts.

Link doubled over in pain and Zelda reacted quickly, going to his side, asking repeated what's wrong and what happened, but he couldn't really make out what she was saying, since she was talking too fast and all high pitched.

"I'm fine," he wheezed, slowly making himself get up. "But yeah, now that you've said that question, I kind of do feel like we're being watched now, as we speak… I don't think that it would be anyone in or around the mansion; it just feels different…" he trailed, not knowing what to think of this.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Are you sure you're alright? I could always take you to the-"

"I'm perfectly fine," Link interrupted, silencing her. "It was just a stomach pain or something. I'm fine."

She nodded slowly. She picked up the bloody red rose, staring at it in discomfort, as began panicking when it was enveloped in flames.

"Link!" she squeaked, hastily throwing it to the ground and Link watched in awe and slight fear.

The rose slowly withered in the under the intense heat of the flame and soon enough turned to ash.

"Er… what the…" Link started, crouching and taking the ash into his hand, rubbing it in between his thumb and index finger and middle finger.

"This is really creepy," she had managed out.

"Yeah…" He stood up, dusting his hand off on his trousers. "I guess we should be more careful…"

"Link! Get over here, mister!"

Link looked over his shoulder with a paled face. "I got to go, so bye, Zelda, see you later!" he said quickly before sprinting away to hide in the mansion.

She looked at where he used to be for a second, then turning back to her work, mumbling to herself with a smile, "Silly Link."

"_Time is up, my Young Ones. You must now walk the path of Fate."_

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY CHEESE I'M GOING ONTO CHAPTER FIVE ASDFGHJKL<strong>

**Cat: I swear I'll kill you if you pass out.**

**Okay, Okay, jeez, don't be such a wussy. Oh, and the Fado I am using for cooking is the one in **_**Ocarina of Time**_**, okey-dokie? The little Kokiri girl, right? **

**Cat: *makes a peace sign* Like this and Review.**

***smiles* It'd be appreciated~!**

**Cat: You forgot something…**

**Oh yes! I feel like making an excerpt, just to get your mind in gear for what happens in a later chapter…**

**Cat: It's going to be rated T for real later~**

***appears behind Cat* PLEASE SAY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY 'CAUSE I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**Cat: *carries away, looking irritated***

* * *

><p><em>She stood up abruptly, now her dress flowing around her small form. She felt something burn within her and looked up fiercely at the huge castle-like structure. With a huff, she walked inside, wanting so badly to find out what was happening, and to get back to her safe place, with Malon, Midna, and Link.<em>

_Link…_


	5. Preparation, 1, 2, 3! Part 2

**Goodness gracious! I am happy now. Especially since autumn is here! My favorite season! *squees* And Cat's asleep…**

**Okay, I will soon finish some art, and then make an image cover for this story as soon as I can. I will try to make it as fabulous as possible, but don't expect too much, because I am not a top notch artist. I will be very busy because of school. So, any mistakes in this fanfic in any of the chapters are because I want to make you guys happy. I worked on this for three days and it is now 3:30AM Oh God I just noticed that.**

**Oh! I guess I can answer some questions about some stuff… if you guys want to ask questions, that is…**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda**doesn't belong to me it belongs to **_Nintendo_**, and I do not own **"Patty Cake"**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Preparation, 1, 2, 3! Part 2<p>

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh."

Fado and Cremia turned to look at Midna, who stared back at them.

Cremia was first, panicking in a shrill voice. "What are we going to do? AH! We're in trouble! We're in trouble!"

Fado turned to Midna and snapped, "Why'd you have to do that! We _could have_ been done but you had to mess this place up!" She brought a hand to her forehead. "Ugh!"

"This place needs to be fun some time or another. You did it too, anyways," Midna reasoned coolly, twirling the ladle in her hands. She didn't mind that fact she was covered in tomato sauce, but she did mind that Fado was telling her off for something that _she_ tried to do. "Now you and Cremia are worry warts, even worse than the normal ones, and it is partially your fault, Fado."

Fado glared at her while Cremia quickly began to use a wet cloth to clean the kitchen. "Guys!" she exclaimed. "Finish the food while I clean up!" Fado and Midna exchanged glares before restarting without deliberately trying to mess up. "Oh goodness, Anju will be coming back with Zelda soon enough and we're not even done! Oh!" she said frantically, cleaning smudges of tomato sauce of the wall and counter. "Why can't you guys get along?" she asked, harshly rubbing a particular stain that had dried. "It would be a lot better if you two were good friends!" She threw the cloth beside the sink and rushed to the girls.

"Woah- Jeez, Cremia, not _too_ fast!" Midna yelped when Cremia had accidentally bumped into her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Cremia yelped. She was mixing herbs and boiling water that was held inside a large pot.

Midna sighed in exasperation and continued to work beside Fado, scowling.

On a side note, in the dining room, it wasn't any different.

Malon scrambled to catch up to Romani, the young girl who was currently giggling and throwing random utensils and platters over her shoulder.

How she could hold and grab those things while not dropping them was something Malon didn't want to learn.

"R-Romani, please s-stop!" Malon begged the younger girl, who was cackling with a mischievous smile.

"I don't want to!" she replied while chucking a fork behind her without any worry of what could happen.

Malon squeaked, and grabbed the fork by the handle. She sighed in relief, seeing as how Romani had now run out of stuff to throw. That didn't stop Romani though. She ran into the kitchen, where the other mess was. Malon whimpered, and followed the little girl.

"Romani's here! Romani's here!" Romani chirped when she zoomed into the kitchen.

"Ah! Romani, you're supposed to be-!" Cremia started at her little sister.

"Romani is playing a game with Malon!" Romani interrupted with a sweet smile.

"She lies!" Malon squeaked when she sprinted in soon after. "Please tell her to stop throwing everything! I nearly got hit by a fork to the face!"

Cremia gasped, further increasing her anxiety, and scolded Romani. "Romani! That is a no-no! You know we don't do that! You could have hurt Miss Malon, and that is not a safe game! Sure, you can throw a ball, but that is safe! Plates and forks are absolutely not safe at all! Now, please apologize to Miss Malon, and go do your work the right way, unless you want to get a stern talking to by Ms. Anju and a timeout."

Midna and Fado glanced over their shoulders' and snickered. "GET BACK TO WORK!" Cremia yelled at them. They shivered and turned back to making food.

"Romani's sorry! Romani's sorry!" Romani said, hugging Malon.

Malon sighed pathetically and hugged Romani back. "It is fine, Romani. You didn't know that it was unsafe. It's fine."

"Yay! Malon accepts Romani's apology! Yay!" Romani exclaimed. "Romani will go to work, like big sis! Let's go Malon! Romani wants to finish right now!"

"Ah! Okay!" They hurried out of the kitchen.

"I'll be busying myself with kneading the dough to make the bread," Cremia said.

"Got it, boss!" Fado and Midna replied.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, do we have everything tidied up and ready to go?"<p>

"Yes!"

Cremia could hear the excited chirps and worried even more. They were almost done, though! Cremia dug her oven-mitt covered hands into the oven, taking loaves of bread on a tray out of the oven. "Guys, are you almost done with the salad?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, we're almost done!" Fado's voiced, as she and Midna began fumbling with the tomato.

She walked quickly to the dining room and saw Romani and Malon playing Patty Cake.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man! Bake me a cake as fast as you can!" they both chanted, clapping hands.

Cremia took that as a "We're done!"

She walked back to the kitchen and looked over the food: the large roast cucco on a tray, the loaves of bread stacked neatly on a platter, the huge cake sitting on a plate with a glass covering, heaps of spaghetti in a pot, the big jugs of Lon Lon Milk and expensive wine, Pumpkin Soup in another pot, Ordon goat cheese that was placed on a small plate, and the Ordon pumpkin pie. She sighed, knowing that the last thing that needed to be ready was the salad.

Speaking of it…

She turned around, clamping her eyes shut and bracing herself for another explosion even if it _was_ just lettuce and tomato… but it didn't happen.

Her eyes opened and looked over to Midna and Fado, who turned to her and chimed in unison, "We're done!"

"Wow… you guys did it without fighting," Cremia replied, amazed.

"We did… We did!" Midna exclaimed, high-fiving Fado.

"This is wonderful. This is absolutely wonderful!" Cremia said gratefully, taking the ginormous bowl of salad and placing it with the other food items that sat neatly on a pair of carts.

"Can we go out for a bit?" Fado asked, stretching her arms above her head. "We've been her for like, _hours_, and it's kind of cramped in here."

"Fine," Cremia sighed, setting herself on a stool. "Be back in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" the answered simultaneously. She smiled weakly, before leaning back on the wall against the now open window, feeling the chilled air hit her damp skin.

"Hm. For once, they take this seriously," she giggled to herself, "and we got it done."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Anju!" Zelda yelled from another side of the garden. "Are we done yet?"<p>

"Just five more minutes, Zellie!" Anju replied back.

Zelda let out a quiet groan, but still continued on with her task. After picking at two more dozens of roses, she heard a male's voice say, "For a princess, you sure do work hard."

She looked around quickly, before slowly fixing her vision back on bunches of roses that were going to be picked out.

"I'm hurt, Princess. I thought we could have a nice chat," the voice called to her feigning hurt this time.

"Who… who's there?" Zelda called out suspiciously to no one in particular.

"Don't worry; we have yet to our accustomed meeting in the future, My Princess."

"But I'm not a princess," she said, cutting another rose off its branch.

"Ah, but you are. You just don't know it because your time hasn't come yet."

"And you're a poet, but you just don't know it because your time hasn't come yet," she mimicked.

"I see that you've picked up after the Hero so well… Hm…"

"What do you mean "Hero"? Who is he?" she asked, looking up curiously.

"I can't reveal that much to you, silly Princess."

She pouted, and continued to work.

"You remind me of someone," she said suddenly.

"Hm? Who is it that I remind you of?"

"Well," she started, gulping. "You're both sarcastic… mysterious… and you both aggravate people easily."

"I would call myself… charming, more than aggravating."

"Say whatever helps you sleep at night. When will you show yourself to me…? Can I call you "Dark" until I know your real name?"

He was silent for a moment, but replied with, "As long as I get to call you Princess."

"Fine," she replied darkly. "When will you show yourself to me, Dark?"

"Like I said earlier, that time has yet to come, Princess. You'll need to be patient."

"But wha-!"

"Zellie! It's time to go back in!" Anju called.

"Well, it was a pleasure to have small talk with you, Princess."

"It was… nice… too," she replied, before running off with roses inside a large basket.

* * *

><p>"Link, please stay still," a woman commanded, taking a pin from a cushion.<p>

"Do you know how hard that is for a guy like me?" Link asked. "I am not the average snobby boy. I need to mo-OW!"

"Oops! I think I put it in too hard," she said daintily.

"You did that on purp- OW!" he yelped. He could practically _feel_ the smug aura radiating off the woman.

"I had to pull it out," she smiled sweetly.

"Geez! Are you this violent to other people?" he asked while glaring at her.

"Only if they aggravate me," she answered, fixing his coat.

"But I'm a charming guy! How-OW! Would you stop that?" Link screamed at her.

She remained unfazed, and said, "I have to pull it out."

"GODDESSES!"

"Hey; accidents happen, okay?"

"I know you're doing this on purpose!"

"Goodness. Stop whining, I'm done, I'm done, okay?" she sighed exasperatedly while rolling her eyes.

He huffed and crossed his arms, going over to the large rectangular mirror that leaned against a wall. He frowned at himself. "Hey. I look like a snobby kid."

Slamming the sewing box closed, she replied with a sassy tone, "Not my problem."

She walked out of his room and he stuck his tongue out at her and blew a raspberry when she was out of earshot. "I don't aggravate people; I'm too charming." He looked back to his reflection and frowned. He felt the great urge to start messing his hair up. Then he thought about the maid. He really did not want to put up with that rude lady again, so he grudgingly decided against it, but maybe he could fix it himself…

He mentally face palmed, knowing he would never do that to himself. "Din, this is _so_ annoying!" he groaned to the look-a-like in the mirror, who copied every single line and movement. He glared at it, and it did the same. He jabbed a finger into the hard surface, and followed his every movement. "Okay, I take that back; _you're_ annoying," he sneered, putting his hand back to his side, turning around to go to the main room.

"I beg to differ, Hero."

Link's eyes widened and he looked back to the mirror quickly. His widened eyes and slightly parted mouth was reflected on the mirror, but Link swore, before, that there was a sinister smirk or something… "Uh… I'm just going to pretend I never heard that…" Link said uneasily, walking away from the room.

"You do that," the voice said when he was outside. "But you can't escape your own reflection." A dark chuckle came after.

"You can't escape fate."

* * *

><p><strong>What you have learned!:<strong>

**Cremia doesn't do well under pressure.**

**Fado and Midna have a frenemy type of relationship.**

**Romani is very dangerous, yet playful, and likes to speak in third person.**

**Maybe "Fork to the face" can be a new meme?**

**Link is going to have an encounter with a certain someone soon enough~!**

**Some characters will appear soon!**

**Loves triangles are best triangles!**

**Ms. Sassy Lady might appear in a later chapter…**

**Cat: You have major issues.**

**I don't care anymore and I know you don't either. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Business

**GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR PROCRASTINATING I WAS HAVING A HARD TWO WEEKS… ;-; And I'm tired. :C**

**BUT! I feel awesome that I have a loyal reader here! **Bleachshowlover1**,** **you are awesome, I swear. I mean seriously, you are so very epic for being so loyal and oh my Goddesses I am serious. I don't care that's it only been six chapters, guys. **

**DID I SAY LINK WAS 12?! I MEANT 10! TEN! T-E-N! I forgot who pointed that out, but thanks for reminding me. **

The Legend of Zelda **belongs to **_Nintendo_**…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Business<p>

"When will we start planning for the Hero's fall, My King?" He looked up, his red eyes glinting at his master. The fire's dim glow made him look more ominous with each flick and the lighting flashing made everything much darker.

Looking down at the man standing before him, he said, "We must be patient. Neither he nor the princess has come of age yet. But a few more years, just a few more years, then I can take over Hyrule with all three pieces at my side, and you will rule the shadows." He let out a bark of crazy laughter. "Everyone will be begging for mercy at my feet! People will die at my hands! How exhilarating!"

"Hm…" he trailed off. How boring. He had to wait like what… six… seven years? Even if in his free time he messed with them, it's not as interesting after being sealed for thousands of years. They're still kids, and will be for the next few years. How he wished they could grow up faster, for if he had to wait any longer, he would not bear it and just kill the Hero and Princess off in their sleep. That sounded like a great idea. He ached for a sword in his hands. He wanted to see blood everywhere. He would do the same thing that accursed Hero did to him.

He looked down to his clothing. His usual attire was on him still, the exact same as the Hero's clothes; a tunic, leggings, chainmail, and a shirt. Except for the fact that his colors were neutral rather than the bright hues that Hero had on his. The only thing that was not monochrome on him was his blood-red eyes. But one thing was entirely different and he could see it clearly; a marking on his abdomen. One time earlier, he had lifted the tunic and shirt up revealing an ugly scar, looking fresh from a fight. Ah yes, he remembered the agonizing pain when he had been left off in that temple. The Hero had impaled him. He knew that much already, if not more.

"Is that understood, Dark Link?"

His eyes fixed themselves on him master, creator, King, whatever he is to be called. That man who wanted nothing more but dominance over the world. At least he didn't have control over Dark Link anymore; he was free to do what he wanted, and he already knew what he wanted exactly. Ever since that day he had been lying there, dying, he had decided what he had _needed_ to do that was important. It would be at his hands the moment he was most vulnerable. The King would finally be begging for _his_ mercy, rather than the other way around. The thing he wanted most…

Revenge.

Thunder boomed and the lightning cracked in the sky when he said with a sadistic smile to the ground, "Yes, My King. I understand."

* * *

><p>"It's time to get formal, little ladies!" Anju claps her hands to get the young girls' attention. The boys had gone to Talon, Malon's father, to get dressed with the tailors waiting for their arrival, the same with the girls. They had taken a shower once again after doing all the things needed for this fancy get together.<p>

"Why do we have to get dressed in frilly girly suits?" Midna whined. "Why don't we just dress casually or something? How about we wear skulltella webs, or Moblin helmets? That would be so cool! Maybe we could use some capes, too!" Zelda stared at her weirdly and Malon just laughed awkwardly. "What?" Midna asked. "These are awesome ideas because they came from me!"

"Yeah, because _you're_ the genius of this group," Zelda snickered. "We'd look like Redeads, you know. We might scare the people out of this house. That would be so bad for us. But I'm sure Link would love that idea of yours, since you're both airheads. No wonder you two get along so much!"

"No wonder, haha," Malon repeated with a smile.

"Well, I plan to do something to make my dress less girly!" Midna declared. "This would ruin my rep as a tomboy if I don't do something about it, Zel! I mean, I would be frowned upon by the Council of Anti-Girly Girls!"

Malon shook her head in mock disappointment, and Zelda smacked Midna's arm lightly. "There is no such thing as a Council for Anti-Girly Girls, Midna. Even I know that."

"Midna, that was pathetic, even for you," Malon agreed, patting her shoulder.

"But there is one, girls. It's very secret! Don't tell anyone, not even the girly girls, like Fado! Who knows what'll happen if some girl like her find out! Total and utter destruction of the Tomboys! I can't even think of that; it's too horrible!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Midna," Malon began with a short giggle, "but we've arrived to the fitting rooms!"

Midna looked up and yelled over dramatically, "No! No! My reputation will be ruined! May the Goddesses help me through this terrible torture! Why does it have to be me?"

"Oh, hush up!" Malon demanded jokingly, pulling Midna with her while Zelda pushed Midna from behind. "It's not that bad! Sure, they'll poke you with those needles and make the dress tight, but you'll look really pretty!"

Zelda giggle darkly and added, "And the older girls go first!"

"Oh! How did I forget that?" Malon asked herself loudly on purpose. "Well, of course they do the older girls first! They have to endure much longer preparation than the younger ones! Ah, well, seeing as you are older than us, you get to go first, Midna!"

"You guys hate me!" Midna yelped when she was pushed into a room. "If I live though this, you guys won't get to see another day in daylight ever again!" The door was shut behind her as soon as she had said that.

"You know, I've never seen Midna in a girly dress," Malon said to Zelda, twirling her bright red hair with a finger. "It'll be weird to see her in one. It's so… _not_ Midna, you know?"

"I know, Malon," Zelda answered, looking up. "But try to imagine it… Maybe we'll see her like that."

The two young girls closed their eyes and tried to imagine Midna, the girl who likes to wrestle with the boys they know, be lazy on many an occasion, tends to be sloppy and unorganized, and made the weirdest jokes, in a girly dress, with frills and bows on it. It wasn't very surprising that they couldn't, being that the very thought of a dress like _that_ clashed with Midna's personality. Any girl would dream to have a beautiful dress, with lace and frills lining the bottoms of the dress and sleeves and neckline, and to have bows, ribbons, sparkles, pearls and jewels decorating it like a fairytale princess. Midna, on the other hand, would like to wear a pair of jeans and T-shirt.

"Okay, I can't. I just can't! That's too weird!" Malon exclaimed, her eyes opening quickly.

"I know! I know! I can't either," Zelda admitted.

They waited in line for an hour or so until each girl was called for their turn. They'd have to be measured by their height, their chest, and their waist to get the proportions correct. Then, after sewing the dresses quickly and perfectly, the girl were supposed to put them back on so the tailors could fix any mistakes made from the measurements. After that, they put any necessary details, like putting the frill trim on the bottom of the girls' dresses and such. After that cycle, they could put on the final version of the dress.

After walking out of the room, Zelda twirled in her new dress. "This is so pretty!" she squealed.

"I know! I can't believe they did something as amazing as this! I didn't know daddy knew these people!" Malon replied back with much enthusiasm, playing with her dress. Malon looked to the Midna beside her, who was staring at herself in a mirror in astonishment. "Midna, are you okay?" Malon questioned, going over to stand beside her friend in the mirror. She looked up the Midna.

"Uh…" Midna started.

"'Uh" what?" Malon pressured, raising a brow in confusion.

"I can't believe… that I… I… like this dress…" Midna stated quietly.

Malon and Zelda were quiet for a moment, before looking at each other. "What's wrong with liking a dress?" Zelda interrogated. "Is it because you're a tomboy? Or is it because you're embarrassed to even be in a dress? I mean, you're always in one, since you're a maid, I don't see the difference, but what's so different to you?"

"Look! This has a lot more lacey frills," she pointed to the border of the bottom of the dress and the apron that had come with it, "the dress is velvet or something, the headdress is also frillier, and we have obnoxiously large bows in the back for sashes!" She turned around and the sash had been tied up into the bow she had been talking about. Even Zelda and Malon had to agree. "How do you not find that different in any way? I know it's girly, don't remind me!"

"Jeez, Midna, so touchy on the subject of dresses!" Malon pointed out with a small smirk. "This is a _formal_ party, hence the expensive looking borders and sashes and velvet! What did you think; we'd go in our usual outfits? You know, yours, Cremia's, and Fado's were ruined with all that sauce, Zelda's had dirt and grass stains, the cleaners either had chemicals, water, soap, dust, hair, or all of the above on them, and the mine was slightly ripped from some of the knives and forks Romani had thrown. Romani had gotten hers dirty after eating an iced cookie and Lon Lon milk. Of course, the adult butlers and maids had done harder chores and had theirs dirties too, so we all had to get showered and redressed in something better," Malon informed.

Midna glared at her.

"What? It's true," Malon shrugged.

"Malon's right and you know it, Midna!" taunted Zelda.

Midna looked away in chagrin and crossed her arms. "I give up on you two. I just give up."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go, Zelda!" Link wailed.<p>

"Link, you have to!" Zelda commanded, shaking his shoulders.

"But I don't want to talk to Ruto! She's creepy, very creepy! What if she follows me to my bedroom and watches me sleep?" He hung onto her like a Redead.

"Link! I swear to the Goddesses Ruto will not follow you and watch you sleep! Why would you even think that in the first place? Honestly! Where did you get that, anyways?"

"I read some books with scenes like those," he responded meekly. "It _could_ happen, though!"

"But it won't, Link! I promise! She's not even creepy!" she explained, sighing when he still wouldn't let go.

"I'm sleepy," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"No excuses, Link. Now go get in there, before they get impatient! You're ruining your outfit and that will make your father mad! I'm being serious!" She tried another fruitless attempt to pry him off her.

"So am I!" he added in. "I will, as long as you promise something."

"What do you want me to promise you?" she huffed, looking at the ceiling and tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Give me a hug before I go to bed?" he questioned like a five year old.

"Fine, I promise I will hug you before you go to bed! Now please, before everyone gets angry." He let go hesitantly, before departing fully and walking into the dining room.

She could hear her father welcoming him in and others talking quietly before being introduced to Link, laughing at his jokes and peppiness. But she knew he was faking it.

"Of course," she muttered to herself.

"When will we be called?" hissed Fado, playing with the hem of her new dress.

"I don't know! Anju will call us when we are needed!" Zelda whispered to Fado. Fado nodded slowly and returned to her hem playing. All the other looks nervous also, Zelda noticed. Even she was nervous. Who wouldn't be? These are all rich people, who would take their time to observe how well they acted, and this reflected on Link's father. If they were bad, it would be horrible for him. They need to act and behave well, or the outcome would not be good at all.

"Okay, ladies! Come in!" Anju's voice rang from the dining hall.

Midna went out first carrying the cucco, then Cremia with the bottles of wine, Fado with the spaghetti, Romani with the salad, and so on, until the last thing was the Ordon Pumpkin Pie left for Zelda to carry out. Standing up pin straight, she began walking out. Their eyes scanned her over for any flaws of the tiniest or largest. She set it on the table quietly without any eye contact, bowed respectfully like how she was taught, and walked out the same way.

The rest of day went like a breeze in the summer. They girls eavesdropped on their conversations, and they ha complimented them on their cooking and their respect especially. Link sat in between Nabooru and Ruto, chatting with them both quietly. The girls were excused for the time being until they were needed to clean up after they guests had left.

After a few hours, they had left one by one. The girls worked to get platters, glasses, and utensils washed and put away in the kitchen, clean the table, throw away leftovers, grab any napkins and other things off the floor and sweep and mop it, then reset the table again.

The girls had trudged to their room sleepily, except Zelda. She took a different direction to Link's sleeping quarters. He sat there on the floor, waiting expectantly, like a dog. Or a wolf. A wolf sounded much better for some odd reason.

"Took you a long time," he remarked as he stood up.

"Tch, I'm sorry, but I had to help clean up the place, which took like an hour of never ending walking over and over to grab things," she yawned, leaning into him when they had hugged each other.

"I know, I know. I was just kidding, okay? And you were right, about the Ruto not following me."

She tiredly smirked. "She's not that bad, you know. If you got to know her better, maybe there is a person you'd like to meet in her. Maybe you haven't discovered that part yet." He nodded, letting her go. "Goodnight, sleepyhead," she said quietly, walking away with a small wave.

"Night," he answered back, going inside his room and closing the door slowly. It squealed as it closed.

She went back to her sleeping quarters, slipped on her pajamas, and went under her covers, before murmuring out a quiet goodnight and falling asleep soon after.

Strange thing is… she didn't feel as though she fell asleep. Was she even asleep, or was she dreaming?

She was in a pitch black room, in the middle of darkness. She looked around in fear, confusion, fright, need she say more? The she looked down to her attire.

A very pretty dress… the triforce on it… golden little trinkets were on her… What? She felt something on her head and put her hand up to touch the weight on her brow. A circlet with a rupee in the middle… She looked behind her. Her hair was longer than usual, too… What was happening?

Blood dripped from above.

She looked at the dropped that had splattered a bit on her dress, and more came down. It formed a large puddle in front of her, and then water slowly mixed in with the blood. She could see her reflection in the bloody water.

How? She was only ten! Not… seventeen!

She took a step back. She looked like royalty, but she wasn't at all! Why? What was happening?

Suddenly, screams echoed out of nowhere, effectively making her jump and look around quickly. Blood came out more than water, making the liquid darker and darker with each drop and making her dress bloodier. She began shaking with fear, eyes widening.

The scenery changed without a trace when she looked up.

She could see a town ablaze before her. She was up in a tower actually, which made it all the more worse because she couldn't help. The scream got louder and she began shaking much more. There were blood stains everywhere. On her gloves, on her skin, a bit on her hair, all over her dress, even on the gold trinkets that adorned her. She could see people running for their lives, being taken prisoner from creatures of some sort, total chaos. She couldn't bear it. She couldn't bear it any longer, watching how people were dying and she wasn't. Tears went down her face in steady streams. She slowly stumbled away from the window, and began to run for the door.

A person was in her way.

She looked up to see a darker version of Link. She gasped and pushed herself away from him, putting her hands on the opposite shoulders to give herself any protection.

"Trying to escape? Now, now, how many times have I told you not to do that?" he said with a playfully dark face on him. "The princess doesn't ever escape unless the hero saves her; it's a tradition."

She chokes out the words, "I'm not the princess…"

"Ah, but you are, young one. That is your role in this horrible thing called Fate. You may try to evade it, but it still comes by." He began to corner her into the wall.

"I-I was never-!"

"For the bearer of the Triforce or Wisdom, you aren't very smart," he noted. She looked him in bewilderment. "Well, I don't really care, since you're my soon to be bride." She hit the wall forcefully since had he took a large step forward. "The Hero will never come for you, you know that?" he whispered huskily into her ear, a smirk on his lips.

She was acting on her own.

"He will!" she cried out. "He said he would! He would never go back on his word!" Her body was shaking in tremors now; the tears still coming, the blood still there and fresh.

A wave of pain started from her chest.

He was suddenly behind her, with a rose stabbed into her chest where her heart was. She screamed in pain, the scream blending with the others, the blood staining the dress and the rose, trickling onto the floor. The rose was slowly growing, its thorny vines wrapping themselves around her chest and back, the rose itself getting bigger and bigger, its color going from black to a deep crimson. Her howls of pain were ignored by him, and she dropped to the ground in growing pulses of pain.

"Oh, dear Princess, when will you ever learn? He won't come ever. He has run away like the coward he was. Now, if you be a good princess, and you'll be able to go outside for a while, if I feel nice enough."

She felt him whisper something into her ear.

"Remember me, the killer of the night.

"For I am Dark Link."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you guys get a long chapter since you waited patiently like good people. I am now sleep deprived, also. So I will try to get another chapter soon.<strong>

**Oh, so many teases~! (Haha, Dark Link, every fangirl loves you :3)**


	7. It's Too Realistic to be a Dream

**So, a wonderful nightmare Zelda had, eh? Poor thing, she's going to be scarred for a long time. Why am I being evil to her? Why do I keep asking questions?**

**Cat: Shut it. **

**Oh, you're just jelly that I can write a whole entire chapter without you! HA! Also, I like typing leetspeak. C: SO 1 4M. 1F YOU H4V3 4 PROBL3M TH3N 1 DUNNO. Seriously, I dunno.**

_The Legend of Zelda_ **belongs to **Nintendo.

**Okay, so, right now, before you guys go to reading, I want to ask you all something. Has my writing style changed at all? Do you want more lengthy chapters?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: It's Too Realistic to be a Dream<p>

Maybe he should do that more often.

Dark Link liked that fact he could scare the Princess with a simple mind trick. He really should consider doing that more often. He should probably try the Hero next; possibly he could get a better scare out of him. Every Hero has their weakness; it's just that he's going to have to find it.

_This should be quite the entertainment,_ he thought with an evil grin.

He walked down the empty corridors of the ridiculously huge castle, looking around for something to do. Of course there was absolutely nothing. What would he expect? Oh well, more time for bothering the Hero and his darling little Princess. He could always put them in the same dream tonight and watch each other suffer, now that would be fun.

_Revenge is sweet when served cold,_ his thoughts voiced.

* * *

><p>He awoke to the sound of someone banging on his door precisely at 7:00AM. He rolled onto his stomach. "What?" he moaned sleepily, lodging his head under the pillows forcefully. He wanted to sleep in and not see Ruto's face for one day. One day is all he asks for. Just one day where he could only see the faces of the people he likes.<p>

"Pardon me, Link!" Malon's voice came from behind the door. "I'm having problems with Zelda though! She won't wake up at all! She's screaming her head off from a nightmare!"

Oh, sleep could wait.

He tumbled out of bed in a heap of pillows and a tangled mess in the blankets. He opened his door quickly, speed walking out with Malon walking a good pace behind him. Several halls and turns later, he could faintly hear screaming, and with each step he took, it got louder and louder. He could also barely hear Midna's voice over the panicked shrills; this could not be good at all. People walked by anxiously, speeding when they came near the room. He made a beeline through them and arrived. When Link entered he could see Midna was trying to shake her awake and yelling at her with much force, to no avail. He walked over hurriedly, taking Zelda from Midna, and now tried to do his time to wake her up. His hands grasped his arms and she unconsciously launched herself into his embrace. After a few moments, her screaming began to subside into quiet whimpering.

"Oh, thank Din," Malon whispered. An utterly concerned expression was etched on her features. "I thought she was never going to stop."

Link gave a quizzical look in her direction, before asking, "Okay, so now that the sirens are shut off, would someone care to explain what happened exactly?"

Midna shrugged. "I was only here for three minutes. I usually stop by here, and I could hear the screaming anyways." They both turned to Malon.

"Okay, well, um, you see, I woke up at around 6:00AM, which was hour ago. After showering and stuff, I looked over and I saw Zelda just wrestling in covers. I thought nothing of it at first since I just thought, "Maybe she's just trying to get into a more comfortable position!" But after a while, she was still doing it, so I went over to see if she was okay, but she was fighting everything off, even when I tried to grab her. Not long after, she started screaming and thrashing around a lot more fiercely. A minute later, Midna came in and saw what was happening. She was trying to get a hold of Zelda while I went to get you… and here we are now." Malon was looking around nervously.

"Oh… I see," Link nodded slowly, looking back to Zelda. She looked oddly pale. "Well, of course we know it's a nightmare, but of what exactly?" Link interrogated, absentmindedly stroking Zelda's head.

"I really don't know," Malon replied. "Wait! Is Zelda sick or anything? She looks weak and all ghostly pale."

Link set his hand on Zelda's forehead. She was burning with a fever. "She's sick alright," he answered. "She's burning with a fever." He looked at both the girls, and said, "Okay, I know that the after party cleaning had winded her up quite a bit, but I really didn't expect her to be burning with fever the morning after. It's really weird."

Midna shrugged. "I really don't know, but I'll be helpful. I'll go tell Anju about Zelda and get some medicine or something and a wet cloth. Be right back." She left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Link gently set Zelda back on her bed. She let go reluctantly, but she when she was laid on her bed, she was still holding his hand tight. Malon sighed, before informing Link she had to go and do her morning chores and left.

Link let his eyes stray over Zelda. She was looking more frail than usual. Her hair was strung around her face, and she was very pale, but with a light blush over her face that had been a fever. Her hand was gripping his tightly and she was still letting out tortured whimpers, her eyes clamped shut and jaw tensed.

He needed to try and wake her up.

"Zelda?" he called to her softly. "Zelda? You need to wake up. Everyone's worried about you. Malon is, Midna is, without a doubt Anju will be too, along with your other friends, and I'm worried. Just wake up. Open your eyes and just wake up. I promise you that I will help you, okay?"

After a minute of silence, her eyes opened slowly. The first thing she noticed was ironically Link, who was the last person she'd seen in her nightmare. She felt strangely hot, yet cold.

Link was smiling softly down at her, and she furrowed her brows in confusion. "What are you doing here?" she croaked out. "I thought you would still be sleeping."

"You're sick."

That's when she noticed it.

She was burning, her throat was dry, itchy, and sore, she felt weak, she was ice cold, and she just felt like staying bed all day.

"I need to get to work!" She raised herself up, barely managing to keep herself up, before being pushed back onto her bed by Link.

"You're sick and the first thing you worry about is working? No wonder you're sick; you're a workaholic!" She pouted at him, before sinking back to her bed and having a coughing fit. "See? Now stay in bed like a good girl and wait for Midna to get back and help you get better!" he commanded jokingly, patting her head after she did so with a pout still on her lips. "But really, I'm kind of being serious here, Zellie."

She settled under her covers, snuggling with her pillow. Midna came in a bit after, looking at Zelda. "Okay, so, is she awake, Link?"

"Yeah; I'm pretty sure she's got a sore throat." They both at Zelda, who stared blankly back at them.

"Well, she was screaming her head off for five minutes…" Midna said.

"I wouldn't think you could get a sore throat from that," Link answered.

Midna shrugged and continued on to Zelda's bedside. "Hey, Zel, okay, you got to take this medicine. I got you a glass of water too, so don't worry." Midna poured a red liquid into a tiny plastic measuring cup and handed it to Zelda. She drank the contents and then went to gulping the glass of water down. "Okay, Link, you have to take care of her for the time being. Malon and I will take care of her on breaks. How's that sound?"

"Seems about fair," Link responded. He waved to Midna before she left.

They had a friendly chat for a bit, before she fell asleep with her hand clasped with Link's.

* * *

><p>Midna and Malon came in an hour or so after, wanting to see poor Zelda. They took their turns talking about the events happening during the day.<p>

"Oh! Anju's been rumored to have a boyfriend!" Midna exclaimed, with Malon nodding quickly in agreement.

"Do you know his name?" she asked.

"I think… I think…" Malon started.

"I'm pretty sure it starts with a K," Midna added.

"Oh! It does! I forgot, but I know it starts with a K!"

"Wonderful!" Zelda clapped her hands in glee.

"I know!" Malon agreed. "Maybe she'll have a fairytale life and live happily ever after! That'd be so sweet!"

"We also got a new person working here! Though he just needs a summer job, it's still neat to see someone new!" Midna added.

"What's his name?" Zelda and Link asked simultaneously.

"Ooh! I remember! It's Pipit!" Malon squealed.

"He's so cool!" Midna gushed.

"Really?" Zelda interrogated further.

Midna nodded, replying, "Yes! He's funny and charming! And quite a looker for twelve, I tell you."

"Midna!"

"I'm just saying! I'm not into him in _that_ way!" she defended.

Link interrupted, "So we have a new guy here?"

"Yep!" Malon responded with a chirp.

Link shot up and began doing some type of seizure dance. "Finally! A guy!"

The girls stared at him, before bursting into fits of laughter. Link stopped and glared at the trio.

"What? Is my dancing a problem for you people?"

"I-I'm so-," hiccup, "sorry! You look like you have a cucco-," snort, "up your pants!" Midna choked out between laughing, holding her sides.

The three continued to laugh until their sides hurt. Link silently sat back in his chair, continuing to glare at them until they stopped.

"Are you done?" Link asked, a bit agitated.

"Yes, we are," Malon quietly giggled.

"Good. Is there any other news?"

"No, not that I know of," Midna replied. "But I know we'll have a lot more people here over the summer. Your dad has posted up some type of papers around town, asking if people wanted summer jobs for the time being. I know that, and that we'll be getting a lot more help."

"Good to know. We were running out of people, anyways. We could always have extra help," Zelda voiced in.

"I know, right? I think that's how Anju met her mystery man."

"You think so?"

"Well, of course."

"Well, that's really good to know."

"Are you feeling better?"

"I guess. Not exactly extremely better, but I'm getting there. Thanks, you guys."

"You should thank Link here, with his strange dance moves," Midna pointed out with a smile.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?"

"Zelda, I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm not on any side, Link!"

"Mean!"

They spent the rest of the break chattering, talking about random things, ranging from dresses and techniques with certain chores, to bows and arrows and swords.

"Well, it's time for us to go," Malon informed them hesitantly.

Midna and Malon walked to the door slowly, before closing it, they both reminded Zelda and link in unison, "If you need help, call us." They closed the door slowly.

Zelda lay back down on the bed, putting her whole body under the covers. "Are you going to sleep?"

"I'm going to try." She settled in, holding her hand out of the covers for Link to grab. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked the comfort. Ugh, who knew what would happen if she told him that? Months and months of teasing.

He entwined his fingers with hers. She lightly smiled, before whispering, "Good night, Link."

"G'night, Zelda."

She slowly nodded off to sleep, leaving Link in silence. Well, it's time for his mind to start thinking up random junk again. "Hey, Link?"

He jumped a little. "I-I thought you were asleep…"

"Sorry. I'm cold, though. Can you snuggle with me?"

Oh. He remembered when they were younger they used to do that often. Those were nice experiences, since they felt comforting and relaxing. "Sure." He got in next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, mumbling a thank you before falling asleep again. He smiled, before dozing off himself.

"Link!"

Is he asleep or is he dreaming up these voices again?

"Hey, Link!"

These voices differ; from masculine to soft, from loud to quiet. Sometimes it's a girl, other times it's a boy. It can be hoarse and scratchy, or melodic and sweet. They differ, so many of them he's heard the past year. It's very confusing to remember their voices without their faces… at least, if they have faces. He doesn't know yet. They just randomly start talking to him when he's asleep, but he's sure he's heard them when he was awake. They're calling for him for something, but he doesn't know what.

"Hey! Listen!" a high pitched voice squeaked in his ear.

That particular voice was _very_ annoying. He called her "Navi".

Then a deeper feminine voice came. It was sweet and heavenly, to him at least.

"Link."

He felt as though this was one of the Golden Goddesses talking with him, and so he named her Farore for his favorite goddess.

These voices haunted his dreams and nightmares, the voices were the things that kept him thinking sometimes. Dozens of them are coming more often, like old friends or people he used to know he is just now remembering, but their voices the only thing he remembers, which gives him the question:

Who are they?

* * *

><p>They had woken long after, and after discussing things, Zelda felt a need to tell him what happened. Even if she did feel that weird presence near, as if he was standing on the other side of the room, watching, waiting.<p>

"Can I tell you a secret, Link?" she questioned, preparing to tell her story.

He expressed concern, and was quickly focusing on her. "Sure I can. You can tell me."

She slowly sat up, and started. "Well… I… was in a pitch black place, and I could only see myself within that space. I was wearing princess clothing… and I was… just standing there until blood and water started dripping and staining the dress… and I saw my reflection. I was older. Then I started hearing screams, the pitch black space turned into a cold, dark, brick room… and I was in front of a window… there was a town in front of the castle… it was… on fire… I couldn't help… I was so high up… the screams… they got louder… the town was slowly dying away… people were running… there was blood all over me… I needed to help…

"Someone was in front of me, Link… He looked just like you, except… he was a dark version of you… I was so scared… he was looking at me weirdly… I felt in so much in danger, but I still needed to help people in the town… but he wouldn't let me leave at all… he said… he said that I was the one holding the Triforce of Wisdom. That's crazy. He also said that the Hero would not be coming for me… I knew he was lying… Link wouldn't go back on his word…"

Link eyes widened a bit at his name. Was she now talking to herself? She was trailing off quite often, and she was staring away from him. Maybe she's in a trance…

"Then… then… he jabbed a rose into my heart… I started screaming and it matched the other screams from the town… there was so much blood… the rose was eating me… I think… and I fell to the ground, still screaming…

"You know what he said, Link? He said something… he said his name was Dark Link… Weird, huh?"

His eyes widened even more.

"I… I think I've heard him before in one of my dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, revenge is ice cream! :D<strong>

**Cliffhangers and mood whiplash! Aren't I the most amazing person in the world? **

**Cat: No, but you suck the most.**

**Hm, someone's being rude.**

**So, how'd you like it? I'm sorry if I take too long on the chapters… but… but… I barely have any support… QAQ I'm also sorry if this wasn't the best.**

**No reviews=no support**

**No support=procrastinating**

**Procrastinating=slower updating**

**Slower updating=slower progressing into the story**

**Slower progressing into the story=it will take a long time for the story to be done**

**Moral: Please review so I can update faster and have longer chapters… or something!**

**(Oh, yes! I am making an Ib fan fic with OCs. It's kind of like a sequel. I am putting it up soon and I would like it if you could see it. Please?!)**


End file.
